


You Set My Heart On Fire

by moriahpickles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, I suck at tags, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers episode 7, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriahpickles/pseuds/moriahpickles
Summary: Set after Episode Seven. Yuuri Katsuki could still feel the tingling warmth across his lips, left behind by the press of Viktor's own, as they made their way out of the Ice rink. His cheeks were still rosy, both with deep, heart-warming emotion, and from being kissed by his coach on international television.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I honestly don't really know what my plan was, but my emotions made me want to write Victuuri, so I did. ~~I suck so bad I'm so sorry.~~

Yuuri Katsuki could still feel the tingling warmth across his lips, left behind by the press of Victor's own, as they made their way out of the Ice rink. His cheeks were still rosy, both with deep, heart-warming emotion, and from being kissed by his coach on international television. 

He was the luckiest skater in the world, he figured. And the happiest as well. 

However, below the surface, he could feel something else building. It was as though all of the Eros of his recent performances had built into a crescendo, and combined with the Love he felt in his heart, was now overflowing. He found himself craving more; He wanted all of Victor, he wanted to be one with him in the most intimate way possible.

They had done other things, of course. Everyone was aware, even Phichit and the other skaters knew that Victor and Yuuri shared a bond stronger than Coach-Student. And after Victor's display at the Hot pot restaurant, it became almost obvious that they shared at least some level of physical intimacy. 

They just hadn't done 'It', yet. Yuuri and Victor had agreed to take things slow, to explore their relationship at a careful pace. But the admissions earlier that day had caused Yuuri to realize how deep their love truly ran. If Victor was ready, Yuuri was pretty sure he was as well. 

Of course, his nerves after making that decision only increased, as he began to dread the possibility of rejection. However, Yuuri was nothing if not determined. He would seduce his lover, this time in the privacy of the hotel room, instead of on the ice.

When they reached said hotel room, Yuuri slipped off his shoes in the doorway, and quickly excused himself to clean up. He could feel the intensity of Victor's gaze on his back before he closed the bathroom door, leaning against it in relief. He peered at himself in the mirror, noting the embarrassing color of his cheeks. He smacked them lightly with both hands in an attempt to clear his head, and hastily undressed.

He cleaned himself... thoroughly. He wasn't actually sure what sex with Victor would entail; he didn't have much experience after all. So, he decided to just cover all the possibilities. Turning off the water, he dried himself off with his towel, ruffling his hair with the soft fabric. He combed it back, in a manner similar to the way he styled it for his Eros perfomance. Then he wrapped the white cloth around his hips, tucked it so it would hold itself up, took a deep steadying breath, and opened the door.

He wasn't quite as prepared as he'd thought he would be for what awaited him.

Victor had shed his suit, replaced it with nothing but blue pajama pants that hung low on his almost porcelain hips. There didn't even appear to be boxers beneath, nor briefs. It wasn't uncommon for Victor to go commando. Or just nude.

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry, and his heart quicken. He'd seen Victor in the onsen, many times. But this atmosphere differed entirely.

"Ah, Yuuri~" Victor all but purred, making his way over. Yuuri was used to Victor's inability to provide him personal space, but not even he could be prepared for such a scene. 

"V-victor." Yuuri answered shakily. He watched as Viktor's eyes trailed down his figure, his gaze alone leaving a path of fire on the younger man's body. Part of him wished the Russian's fingers would replace his gaze.

"You forgot your clothes out here, Yuuri." Came Victor's voice, shocking Yuuri out of his thoughts. 

"U-uh, erm, yeah, I guess I was just in a rush to be clean," He covered quickly, feeling shame at giving up on seducing his lover so easily. His cheeks flushed further, and he lowered his head. 

"Yuuri... please tell me what is on your mind. Trust me with your innermost thoughts." Victor whispered, reching forward with one hand to rest encouragingly on his significant other's hip above the towel, while the other gently cupped his jaw, urging Yuuri to meet his gaze. 

Yuuri felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as his eyes met endless ocean blue, and his lips parted silently as he struggled to find words. Finally, he settled on the simplest possible phrasing, figuring that it was the only way he'd be able to say it at all.

"Victor... will you... make love to me?" Yuuri could feel his stomach twisting further with each sylable, and he waited, trembling, for his childhood Idol's reply.

It never came, not in the form of words, anyway. Instead, soft lips found Yuuri's own, as his world began to spin around him. His hands clutched instinctively at Victor's shoulders, and he gasped lightly against the taller man's mouth.

A warm, wet tongue teased the seam of Yuuri's lips, and he couldn't stifle the small, low moan as he allowed his lover access without hesitation. 

Vitor answered with a growl, walking Yuuri slowly back toward the bed. The Japanese skater felt his world flip again, though this time it was due to being all but tackled down onto the sheets. 

"O-oi, Victor, you really have to stop tackle kissing me." Yuuri said playfully, pulling Victor's bottom lip carefully with his teeth. He watched as blue eyes darkened lustfully, and felt Victor's legs slotting in between his own. The new position was a bit embarrassing, Yuuri thought, cheeks burning. He could feel his lover through the towel and the pajamas, pressing insistently against his own throbbing erection through the layers.

"But Yuuri... your flustered face is so cute." Victor murmured, kissing his way down Yuuri's chest. He paused at his sternum, and traced his thumbs over his nipples teasingly. Yuuri cried out, and his hand slapped over his mouth to unsuccessfully try and stifle the noise. 

"Sensitive, too. My lovely little Katsudon... Yuuri, I want so badly to make love to you. But I must prepare you properly, so that it doesn't hurt. Do you have any Lube? Would you like to use a condom?" His voice was filled with adoration, and genuine concern. "I'm clean, I promise." He added in a whisper. 

Yuuri giggled, despite himself, and shuffled out from beneath Victor. He stood, and walked over to his bag to retrieve the Lube and condom. "Um, this first time, I'd like to use a condom." He mumbled, bringing the items back to the bed. His blush had spread down his neck, blooming over his upper chest in a way that drove Victor nearly mad.

"Whatever you desire, _My Love_." Viktor finished in his native tongue, and Yuuri whimpered softly, nudging Victor to move so he could lie down once more, handing him the things he'd gathered.

Yuuri positioned himself on his knees and elbows, clutching a pillow to hide his face in. "I think this will be easier, for the p-prep. But I want to do it the other way when you..." He trailed off, all but combusting as long, warm fingers trailed lightly down his spine.

He felt Victor lean over him, and then his breath upon his ear. "Do you have any Idea how sexy you look, Yuuri?" His name rolled off of Victor's tongue like honey, and Yuuri shuddered, a moan escaping his lips against his will. Victor continued to speak, as his fingers dipped lower on Yuuri's back.

"You never cease to surprise me, and I can never get enough of you. Yuuri, you have become my whole world. You set my heart on fire, Katsudon." He praised sweetly against the skin of Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri keened, both at the praising words, and the fingers that now teased over his entrance. 

Yuuri heard the cap on the Lube open, and gasped loudly as he felt the cold liquid dribble down the crease of his ass. Fingers dragged through the wetness, over his hole, and back again, as Yuuri all but lost it beneath the onslaught of sensations. 

"Victor, please, stop... teasing..." Yuuri whimpered in broken english, his back arching desperately back against those fingers.

A low chuckle, and finally, Victor eased a finger into Yuuri up to the knuckle. Yuuri cried out, his grip in tight fists around handfuls of the sheets. "Oh, f-fuck, Victor, more- nh!" 

Yuuri had to shove his face into the pillow to silence himself, as Victor began to slowly thrust the digit back and forth within him. It seemed to go on for ages, until Yuuri was rocking back against the finger eagerly, and Victor added a second.

Victor continued to gently and lovingly prep Yuuri, pressing sweet kisses across his shoulders and back all the while. Eventually, he gripped Yuuri's neglected cock in hand, stroking it in time with his fingers. After he had stretched Yuuri around three digits, Victor slowly eased them out of his lover's hole, and rolled the condom onto his owm length. He was generous when he applied the lube, slicking himself up as much as possible. He rolled Yuuri back over to face him, and leaned down to gently press his lip's to Yuuri's.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, his eyes searching the smaller man's for any sign that Yuuri had changed his mind. All he found there was an expression of completely love and trust, and a bright, warm smile. 

"I have never been so sure in my entire life. I love you, Victor." Yuuri murmured, his gaze holding Viktor's steadily.

Victor could only grin, pressing his lips to his partner's once more. "And I love you, Yuuri." He whispered, emotion flooding his voice. He didnt look away from those brown eyes even once, as he positioned himself at Yuuri's entrance, before pressing slowly inside. 

For Yuuri, the stretch was uncomfortable, but surprisingly grounding, and he groaned lowly against Victor's mouth. He was answered by a stuttering moan from Victor, as the man was all but overwhelmed by Yuuri's tight heat. 

"Yuuri, you feel so good, you look so beautiful. Doing so well for me." Victor murmured words of encouragement and praise against Yuuri's neck, mouthing the sensitive skin to leave small, temporary love bites. Yuuri could only reply with a drawn out whimper, breathing labored.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Victor pressed forward until he was sheathed to the hilt, bottoming out. Together, they panted for breath, shuddering with the pressure they both felt. 

"Victor, m-move." Yuuri whimpered, his fingers clutching at the silver-haired man's back, his nails dragging unknowingly across Victor's skin. The Russian threw his head back in response, and with a grunt of acknowledgement, began to thrust shallowly, slowly gaining momentum and speed. 

Yuuri became a moaning, trembling mess beneath Victor's minstrations, as he felt his prostate being hit dead on with nearly every thrust, and rubbed firmly against with every other. He began moaning a mantra of Victor's name and curses in Japanese, unable to remember English any longer. Victor wasn't in a much better state, groaning sweet, Russian nothings against his ear.

Yuuri could feel his climax quickly approaching, and he pulled Victor down so that he could slot their mouths together, kissing messily as pale fingers wrapped around his cock. He began stroking along with each thrust, and Yuuri felt himself falling apart at the seams. 

"Yuuri... come for me, Yuuri." Came Victor's seductive voice, whispering into his ear. That was all it took; Yuuri came with a strangled cry, his back arching sharply off the bed, his cock spurting wildly against their stomachs. Yuuri whimpered, tightening impossibly around Victor, his insides pulsing with each wave of his orgasm.

Victor shuddered violently, moaning unabashedly as he tumbled into his orgasm after Yuuri, his hips snapping forward once more into Yuuri's oversensitive heat. 

When the last of the adrenaline drained from his body, Victor slumped against Yuuri, both their breathings' labored. Yuuri lifted a hand to card his fingers lovingly through Victor's hair, and the other man hummed his approval, nuzzling Yuuri's neck. 

"Next time, you should top." Victor decided aloud, his tone seeming to leave no room for dispute.

"Eh?!" Yuuri gasped, but found himself smiling anyway. There was so much left to learn about their love, and Yuri knew that this was only the begining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to offer me advice in the comments! I probably need it!
> 
> Edit; after recieving a ton of support, (thank you so much, btw) I'm considering adding a sequel! Maybe after Episode 8? Seeing that sneak peak of Yuuri pulling Victor down by the tie made me think top Yuuri could be well within imagination. Thoughts?


End file.
